wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddy Smith
Madeline 'Maddy' Smith (Aimee Kelly) is a young 15/16 year old teenage girl, who is attempting to conceal her true identity. She is part of the mysterious Wolfblood race, who covert their animalistic abilities from society although some wolfbloods do not. The type of wolfblood that hide their animalistic abilities from the world are referred to as tame wolfbloods. Maddy's wolf abilities enable her to have super agility, strength, can hear ultrasound, see in the dark and discover someone's whereabouts via a scent from a mile away. She gets slightly addicted to Eolas, a special power wild wolfbloods use. She inherited the fact that she is a Wolfblood from her parents who are both wolfbloods, and she lives in a secluded country house with them. Shannon Kelly and Tom Okanawe are her best friends, but the friendship deteriorates as she meets Rhydian and starts spending more time because they both share common secrets. She usually wears jeans and and a t-shirt and a loose jacket; she has shoulder length brown hair, and transforming into a wolf, her appearance is smaller than Rhydian and has much darker fur than him. This is because, what colour hair they have as a human reflects the colour they will be as a wolf. Rhydian has blonde hair, so he has a lighter fur colour than Maddy. Visit the Maddy Smith Gallery. Concealing The Secret 250px|right Maddy and her family Daniel and Emma have never told anyone their secret, except Rhydian, who is also a wolfblood. This meant that, although she was very close to Tom and Shannon, her best friends, she would never be able to share everything with them. When Rhydian came to Stoneybridge, Maddy showed him who she was as he transformed and she calmed him down. Unable to transform herself, the iris of her eyes turned yellow and Rhydian knew that she was a Wolfblood. She doesn't experience her first transformation until the episode Occam's Razor, where she is supported by him because he knows Maddy is terrified of her first transformation. Tom and Shannon find out Maddy and Rhydian are Wolfbloods in the series 1 finale "Irresistible" and have kept the secret throughout series 2. Series One "Lone Wolf" - At the start of this episode, it is shown that Maddy helps to keep her parents under control during the full moon. She shows her yellow, wolf eyes after snapping at one of them, presumably her father; she tells him to "get back inside!", then locks the door behind them. At school the next day, she meets Rhydian for the first time. She embarrasses herself by telling him "you smell like my parents". She threatens Rhydian, who has no idea what she is talking about. Maddy then helps Rhydian when he begins to 'wolf out' after attacking Jimi in the hall way, dragging him into the dark room. She then proceeds to show him that she is a wolfblood too by showing her yellow eyes. "Mysterious Developments"- After seeing Shannon's pictures, Maddy realizes that there is a wild wolfblood in town. Maddy is inwardly stricken with grief in this episode due to the fact that she doesn't want to delete any of Shannon's pictures, but figures she must. She tells her mum she's tired of keeping the secret, and her mum empathises with her. Maddy learns the secret that her parents were keeping from her, the fact that there are 'dangerous' wild wolfbloods who hated 'tame' wolfbloods. Maddy, along with Rhydian, both go looking for Tom and Shannon who had decided to go in search of the beast that night. Maddy snaps pictures of the wild wolfblood as Rhydian battles it in the hope to blind it. After deleting the photos, Maddy convinces Shannon that they heard a fox fight. Maddy's parents arrive and take them home, angry that they had disobeyed their rules. Later on, Rhydian and Maddy grow closer. Maddy is sad when Rhydian leaves with his family. Series Two During series 2, Maddy has grown up a lot. Both Maddy and Jana have a tentative friendship. Though they do become pretty good friends by the end of series two, and Maddy is sad to see her leave. Maddy shows she cares about Rhydian a lot. In 'Best of Both Worlds' Maddy takes Rhydian's hand and puts it over her heart. In 'The Discovery', Maddy is forced to leave with her parents, to join Jana's pack. Before doing so, she confesses that she has fallen in love with Rhydian and he kisses her then tells her he feels the same. It has been rumoured that both Maddy and Rhydian become alphas in the finale, but that is unknown. In the episode 'The Discovery' Maddy shares a kiss with Rhydian after admitting to him that she has fallen in love with him, which he admits his after. At the end of series two, Maddy has to leave to join a wild pack with her mum (Emma Smith) and her dad (Daniel Smith) as Dr.Whitewood finds out that they're wolfbloods. Trivia *As a wolf, Maddy's fur is brown. *She is the smallest of her pack. Relationships Rhydian Morris (Crush / In love with / Kissed) Rhydian and Maddy quickly became best friends when he arrived in Stoneybridge. They grew closer because of a common goal - protecting the Wolfblood secret. Rhydian was invited into the Smith's pack, and soon the bond between them became stronger. In "The Discovery", when they are holding hands, Rhydian asked Maddy out on a date. Before she left, at the end of the episode, they kissed and confessed their love for each other. see Maddian Capture 1094.png Capture xx.png I am.gif 180px-Capture 19.png 260px-Capture 912.png Rhyma.jpg Tumblr mtydrl2Qc81rn16y8o1 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Student Category:Main Characters Category:Tame Wolfblood Category:Wild Wolfblood